A Little Push: AAML fanfiction
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a little push to get things going. Same goes for Ash and Misty but what happens when this push proves too overwhelming for these 2 teenagers, and starts undermining their friendship. Vague summary, but worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE PUSH, a Pokémon fanfiction**

Hey guys, how are you? Well, Jennifer here and I've got an AAML fanfiction for ya all. This is my first fic so please don't flame me. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. So without any further ado, on with the story…

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own anything except the plot and the characters I made up. I don't own 'Why do I love you' by Westlife

These are the Pokémon they're going to have for my story-

 **Ash** \- Pikachu, Bayleef, Totodile, Cyndaquill, Noctowl

 **Misty** \- Psyduck, Starmie (I know she has Staryu, but bare with me), Corsola, Togepi, Politoed, Gyarados (Yes, she's having it early)

 **Brock** (honestly, I don't have any idea) - Vulpix, Crobat, Geodude, Onix, Fortress

Oh and one more….

 **Jennifer** \- Ditto, Eevee, Pikachu, Growlithe, Bayleef, Suicune (yeah, the legendary one)

Now, finally on with the story…..

 **Breaking apart**

 **Narrator** \- We follow our heroes as they continue their journey from Olivine city. After ash has won his sixth Mineral badge, they decide to take a little break…..in a forest?

Uh-oh, looks like our heroes are lost again….

"Oh Ash, I swear you are so dumb sometimes", whined Misty "can't you get us outta any forest without turning the map 360 degrees three times or holding it upside down for the last 30 minutes and leading us just to the opposite direction?"

"Well, I would like to see you do a better job than me," shot back Ash, albeit angrily. "Well, I could, if you would leave the map to someone else you know?" countered Misty, a bit surprised at his angry tone. "Pika Pikachu", said Pikachu, drooping his ears and siding with his Pikachupi.

"See, even Pikachu agrees with me", said Misty "c'mere pika-pal". Pikachu perked up and climbed all the way to her head and dropped cutely over it. "Toki toki priiiii", Togepi jumped from Misty's arms and tried to join Pikachu up on her mommy's head, but stayed at her shoulder.

"Pikachu! You're supposed to be on my team", whined Ash, a sudden darkness spread on his face. "Pikapi, pika kachu pichu pika", lectured Pikachu, waving its little paws about, frantically. "Come on Ash, chill! You shouldn't mind, it's just Misty", said Brock kinda enjoying the amusing scene before him. 'Yeah just Misty, go tell that to her' thought ash.

"Brock! I'm not a dense, bike-wrecking, Pokémon master wannabe!" hissed Misty, glaring daggers at Brock, who backed away. Angered beyond rage at this comment, only ho-oh knows why, Ash shot back,"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a scrawny runt who goes about stealing other people's Pokémon."

All four pairs of eyes widened at his outburst and demanded explanation 'What was he saying?'

"Huh?" was all Misty was capable of. 'Scrawny runt? Thief? When did I steal anyone's Pokémon?' "What are you saying Ash?" exclaimed Brock, having recovered from the shock. His tone was stern and wanted clarification, now. Blinded by his anger, he yelled in her face, "Remember when we fought for Togepi back then? I won fair and square, but you….you stole it from me!" He shouted, "You stole Togepi from me back then and that's exactly what you're doing with Pikachu right now! You're nothing better than a pathetic Pokémon thief!" It took a full minute for Misty to comprehend what Ash had said in a go. 'Thief? Me? Stolen Togepi? Pikachu now?'

"Ash, you better shut up now!" commanded Brock, feeling the anxiety growing in the air. "Pikapi, pikachupi pika chu chupi pika" warned Pikachu, flashing his apple red cheeks. "Toki toki priiii" cried Togepi, frightened by its daddy's outburst. It had always thought of Misty as its mommy, Ash as its daddy, Brock as its uncle, and Pikachu as its big brother.

"No! I didn't start just to stop now!" yelled Ash, whose face had gone very red from anger. "You" he said, pointing to the stunned redhead standing before him, "you were never wanted anyways here, so just leave! Because I don't need you! I never did! You just followed me for your stupid bike. I will pay you the day I come back from the Johto Silver Conference, okay?"

This was the last straw. She dropped to her knees and immediately Brock, Pikachu, Togepi were at her side. She kept her head down and her eyes portrayed the emotions of confusion, hurt, sadness and most importantly, betrayal. 'I can't believe I travelled with this person for 4 and a half years and he is acting like he doesn't care, doesn't know me. Are we really that bad of enemies? How could I like someone like this? Stupid me!' She mentally slapped herself and shakily got up on her feet.

"Pikachupi, Pikachu?" whimpered Pikachu while trying to comfort his Pipipi, who had at least stopped crying. "Misty don't worry. He doesn't mean it. You know, right?" whispered Brock, but these words held no meaning for her now. 'I never thought it would come to this. I knew he didn't like me, but thief? How could he have said anything like this?' were the only thoughts running through her mind. 'I love-loved him.'

Unnoticed by all, Ash went and sat on a log, facing his back to all of them. Her aquamarine eyes flashed for a bit, before she put her head down again. Slowly, she picked Togepi up, cradled her to sleep for a moment in her arms, kissed its forehead and went and put her down on the very log that Ash was sitting on beside him. "If you think that I stole Togepi, then maybe you deserve it more than I do", she whispered softly.

As Misty bent over, Ash could feel drops of water on his right arm and sure enough, they were her tears. Those few drops of water were enough to bring him back to his senses.

Realization hit him like a stampede of Tauros, but he was too stunned to retaliate immediately. As she was walking away from the log, from him, he managed to utter, "Mi-Misty….wait…..wait please. I-uh….I…..I-I-I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of….it."

Her back turned figure became hazy to him as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of his best friend going away from him. "Sure as hell you didn't mean it ash" she muttered, "You…..you never mean…..anything. Things always….happen."

Misty couldn't bear anymore of this. A lone tear escaped her eyes and down to her cheek until it finally fell down in the grass below. Determined not to let her guard down, she picked up her drawstring bag and began to leave the place. Unknown to her, the zip of her bag was not completely close and her pink handkerchief fell to the ground.

"Misty, what are you doing?" said Brock, concern evident in his voice. "Giving Ash Ketchum what he wants, solitude from me", Misty basically whispered.

Before anyone could say anything, Misty sprinted away from the camp without another word and finally the tears she was holding back for so long freely flowed from her eyes. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, she just wanted to get way from everything, from ash.

 **Back at the camp**

"Pikachupi" Pikachu called out and ran after her, but not before shooting his trainer a viscous glare.

"You went too far Ash", said Brock, shock, disappointment and hatred evident in his voice, "never expected this from ya. What the heck did you even mean? Did you mean to tell me that the girl you've been crushing on for, like, 4 years means nothing to you? Her feelings mean nothing to you? Is that it? Was she just any girl who followed you for her bike? If that's what you think Ash, then I seriously recommend you to go to a psychiatrist for your overwhelming denseness." He wanted to follow Misty himself but he couldn't leave Ash behind, his supposedly best friend.

"What have I done?" whispered Ash. "What?" asked Brock, having not heard the question.

"What have I done?" Ash exclaimed out loud, "I just accused my best friend of stealing my Pokémon! Oh gosh!" with that, tears started to build in the corners of his eyes as he felt the hurt of a million pricks digging into him. His mind shut down for a moment and he felt the hurt that Misty must've been feeling. No one knew, but he saw the mixed emotions that filled the aquamarine eyes, which he was absolutely head over heels at, when she had bent over to put Togepi beside him. He had hurt her in every possible way. He never stopped to think about her feelings. She must be so hurt. She must be hating him by now and he decided that he deserved every ounce of it. He wouldn't complain if she didn't want to see his face ever in the future. What he did was extremely hurtful and he did this to the girl he secretly adored.

His heart was aching tremendously from the burden of hurt and guilt it was taking and pain slowly spread through his whole body, controlling every nerve until he fell to his knees. The tears were now falling down his face and he made no effort to stop or hide them.

Seeing Ash fall to the ground, Brock immediately kneeled over to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and waited until he calmed down. Thank god Togepi had fallen asleep. He wouldn't want it to witness this scenario.

"I messed it up big time Brock" Ash managed to tell between sobs, "what kind of a person does that to their friends?" "Ash, I'm not gonna say its okay because it's not", consoled Brock, "but we can set it somewhat right. Just tell me why you did it."

"I don't know Brock", whimpered Ash, "I like her, liked her from the very first day when she fished me out of that river. She saved my life and Pikachu's too, and I accused her of stealing Pikachu. Brock, what can I do?" said Ash, feeling helpless.

He had stopped crying but one could see the sadness behind his chocolate brown orbs.

"Come on Ash, sit and let's comprehend it for a minute." urged on Brock. "No Brock, I have to go find her. She could be in some kind of danger!" Ash exclaimed getting up, but Brock held his right wrist firmly. "I don't think you are the first person that she wants to see now." "Yeah maybe….." and with that, he slumped down again to continue his reverie on what had happened as a comfortable silence left those two to their own thoughts.

His eyes were red and blurry from all that crying but as he felt himself crouch down, he caught something pink among the green, moist grass. It looked like…Misty's handkerchief. Ash picked up the object and gazed longingly at it, expecting that it would show her face which he truly loved. He held it close to his heart and gazed into space in a melancholy state. 'Why did I do that Misty? Why did I do that to the one I love? Why do I love you Mist?'

 **Suddenly she's leaving**

 **Suddenly the promise of love had gone**

 **Suddenly breathing seems so hard to do**

He remembered all the adventures they had, starting when he had 'borrowed' her bike and destroyed it. How she had offered to help him against Brock in Pewter city Gym, till the time when they travelled with Brock to Valencia island and he decided to stay there. And when team rocket mentioned that they were lovebirds, he had blushed and knew he felt something for this particular redhead which went beyond the walls of mere friendship.

 **Why do I love you?**

 **Don't even want to**

 **Why do I love you?**

 **Like I do?**

Then his thoughts drifted to today. How they had fought again but he took it too far and led into him and misty drifting apart.

"Maybe it was the force of all the pent up emotions of 4 years which led to the eruption of today." he mused out loud. "It makes sense I guess", answered Brock absently, thinking how he would get Misty and Ash to get together now that Ash had totally blew his chance off.

**Meanwhile** **…**

As Misty was blindly running to, ho-oh knows where, her mind drifted off to what had happened today. Did he really hate her that much? His words had stung her like Arbok's poison sting attack, but she's never gonna show it.

 **Ain't gonna show no weakness**

 **I'm gonna smile and**

 **Tell the whole world I'm fine**

 **I'm gonna keep my senses**

'Maybe what he said was true. Maybe I did steal Togepi from him. He did win fair and square.' This guilt started pricking her insides again and she couldn't stop the fresh hot tears cascading down her face.

 **But deep down when no one can hear me**

 **Baby I'll be crying for you**

She heard a faint sound of a Pikachu nearby. She stopped for a moment and her legs gave away. She fell to the ground as she heard a squeak "Pikachupi" from behind. Pikachu came and jumped from behind and threw his paws tightly around her neck, no intention of letting go.

"Pikachu?" Misty asked, without making eye contact with him and gently put him on the ground in front of her. She could see his little beady eyes getting watery. "Why aren't you with Ash and Brock?" she asked, putting on a brave face.

"Pi kachupi pichu pikakachu pika pipi" cried Pikachu, pointing at her, indicating that he wanted her too, considering he loved her almost as much as he loved his Pikapi. They shared a special bond which no one knew or understood.

"No Pikachu, I can't go with you but I want you to take care of Togepi for me", she said, "you'll do it for me, wont ya?" Pikachu nodded "Pi". "Come here, pika-pal", she cried while opening her arms. "Pika" Pikachu cried while running into her arms, crying softly. They embraced for a long time, neither of them wanting to let go. Finally Misty broke the hug.

"Take care of yourself, Pikachu. Say bye to Brock for me and don't let Togepi know what happened. I don't wanna ruin its childhood. You know what I mean?" "Pi" Pikachu nodded. Misty planted a quick kiss on one of Pikachu's red cheeks, they stood up.

"Pika chupika pi Pikachu?" asked Pikachu. "I'm going back to the Cerulean gym. Its not the best place to go, I know", Misty admitted, "but at least I am a little wanted there."

"Pika pichu pi", mumbled Pikachu, feeling sorry. "Oh, don't be sorry Pikachu, I know you would never do that to anyone" reassured Misty, putting on a smile, even though forced. She couldn't let him feel bad for a thing he never did.

"Goodbye, Pikachu", said Misty softly, "take care of ash too." "Pikachupi pika" said Pikachu. They gazed one final time into each other's eyes and left simultaneously. Misty, back to the Cerulean gym and Pikachu, back to the camp even though he detested his trainer right now.

A/N: So guys, that's it for this chapter. I know its short but it gets interesting from here… Now it's time for the aim. IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. Because the chapter is written and I only have to type it. This is my FIRST POKEMON FAN FICTION so PLEASE DO REVIEW. ALL REVIEWERS get a personal shout out in the next chapter. Constructive criticism and other words are highly appreciated. also do tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I continue like this or do you want a few changes….. AGAIN PLEASE DO REVIEW.

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	2. Chapter 2

**A LTTLE PUSH, a Pokémon fanfiction**

In case anyone was wondering, the ages are here-

 **Ash** \- 14 and a half

 **Misty** \- 15

 **Brock** \- 17

IMPORTANT- Please read the note at the last of the chapter. The reviews are also answered there. Now, without any further ado, on with the story….

 **An Attempt At Gaining Back What's Lost**

After a long time, Pikachu finally returned back to the clearing, finding that Brock had set up a camp. Togepi was asleep inside and ash and Brock were looking for him.

"I'm worried about Pikachu", said Ash, "Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are ya?" "Pikachu! Hey, there you are", Brock said, spotting the yellow rodent coming back from behind some Mimosa trees. "Hey Pikachu!" Ash turned and saw his best Pokémon friend return. Pikachu spared Brock a small smile but when he looked at Ash, his gaze turned into glare and smile into scowl.

"Where have you been buddy?" Ash asked, noticing the change in his attitude, but not saying anything. He tried to hug him but Pikachu's cheeks began sparking furiously with electricity as he got on all fours, warning him to stay away unless he wanted to end up in a crisp.

"I'm sorry Pikachu" apologized Ash, "I drove her away, I'm so sorry". Pikachu softened a bit, but turned away into the camp. "At least tell me where you were!" called Ash, "please Pikachu". "Pika pikachupi" he responded airily.

Ash's eyes grew wide. "You met misty? How was she? Was she okay? Did you talk to her? Did she say something? Was she angry? Was she hurt? Is she okay?"

"Pikachu pika" Pikachu turned away, indicating it won't tell him anything. "I'm so sorry Pikachu. I made us drift apart. I never meant anything I said…" Ash moaned, guilt multiplying within him.

Pikachu had secretly forgiven his trainer by now, but he wasn't just ready to show it. "Pikachu pika kachupi pika" Pikachu said simply and left to lay beside Togepi. He had promised his Pikachupi that it would take care of the little egg Pokémon, and he was fully intent on keeping that promise.

Ash was stunned after listening what Pikachu had said, guilt and remorse seeping into him. "What did he say Ash?" questioned Brock, confused. 'What had Pikachu said that shocked him so much?'

"If I didn't mean it, I never should've said it", mumbled Ash out loud, "he's right.."

As the sun fell down, they went inside the camp, with a lot of protest and whining from Ash's side about the well being of Misty, but Brock had silenced him by saying that they would only lose their way in the dark and it could end up in even worse situation, as if it could get any worse than the events of today.

Not really feeling hungry, the two boys retired to their sleeping bags, vowing to find and bring back Misty tomorrow, although none was sleepy. All three basking in their own thoughts, waiting silently for the night to pass, for Togepi wasn't even aware of what was going on.

A deafening silence had gripped the camp. Tired of tossing and turning for a long time, Ash got up and went outside of the tent for some refreshment and enlightening.

'None of us can rest until we find our Misty' thought Brock as he saw Ash go out from the corner of his eye. Togepi was fast asleep so Pikachu joined his trainer outside without him knowing.

As Ash sat down on the cool soft grass, he glanced at the sky, beautifully illuminated by millions of stars. "I wish I knew where you are Misty. If only I could have you just once more by my side again, I won't let you go…..ever"

As he looked up in the sky, he could make out many shapes the stars were making. He watched in awe as the heavenly bodies made up a shape which he himself considered most heavenly- Misty's face. And it was not like he was dreaming or anything, because Pikachu saw it too and could easily make out his trainer's face alongside the redhead's. After waiting for a moments, Pikachu came from behind and plopped himself on the grass beside Ash.

"Hey buddy", greeted Ash, as he noticed the small mouse, half expecting him to scurry away. "Pikapi", replied Pikachu, cocking his head to the side and got up. The raven haired trainer watched intently as the electric Pokémon made himself comfortable in his lap.

They sat like this for a long time, finding comfort with each other. Finally, Ash's curiosity got the better of him.

"So I guess that means that…you forgive me now?" as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he regretted them when he saw his first Pokémon's face break into frown. He searched Pikachu's eyes for any signs of hatred, but couldn't find any.

As if on cue, Pikachu's frown was replaced by a flurry of giggles and quickly jumped on his trainer's shoulder and rubbed his cheek with Ash's, to show his forgiveness. Ash smiled a little, relieved to find out at least he got 'someone's' forgiveness.

"Thank you Pikachu", said Ash "you're the best". He picked up the Pokémon and scratched him behind the ears, earning a happy 'chaaa'

Suddenly, a thought struck Pikachu like a lightning bolt. He sat abruptly and turned to face his trainer, "Pikapi! Pikachupi pika pichu ka!" "Huh? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S RETURNING TO THE CERULEAN GYM?" yelled Ash, his eyes widening at that prospect. "Pikachu pika pichu" Pikachu said. "Oh no! Pikachu, I can't let that happen. What are we gonna do?" Said Ash, a louder than he intended, "I can't let her walk away from me like this. I didn't even tell her that…."

"Pika?" asked Pikachu, a sly smile making its way to his cute face. "I l-love her", said Ash, barely over a whisper. He didn't intend to say it so easily, but the Pokémon heard those three words.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi! Pikachu pika" yelled Pikachu, out of happiness and began dancing around to show his approval for the match. Somehow he always knew that Misty was the one and only made for Ash, call it the 'First Pokemon's Intuition'. He wanted to shout it out to his Pikachupi but decided against it lest it should disturb the sleep of the little egg Pokémon.

"But what if she has reached Cerulean?" Ash didn't want to see the possibility, "let's go to a Pokémon Centre and ring up the Cerulean Gym. If Misty is already there, I can go and apologize properly and maybe…even fix our friendship."

"Pika! Pikapi Pikachu?" asked Pikachu, shocked by his trainer's decision. "Misty is more important to me than any badge or the Silver Conference itself for the matter, buddy. It would mean nothing even if I won the league and did not have her by my side", whispered Ash, glancing at Pikachu. "Pika" he nodded, and gave him a thumbs up as a sign of approval.

The sun had started to rise, illuminating entire area around the camp.

"I think we should let Brock sleep in", observed Ash "yesterday was a whole lot to take in". And with that he began his trek to the Olivine City Pokémon Centre with his faithful Pokémon by his side.

It didn't take any more than 10 minutes and before long, Ash found himself before the videophone, dialing the cerulean gym's number. 'What am I gonna say to her?' Ash thought as he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello, like, this is the, like, Cerulean Gym. How may I, like, help you?" a voice came from the other side, which ash recognized as Daisy's.

"Hey Daisy, it's me, Ash" he replied, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Like, hi Ash" said Daisy, "wait a minute, like, I'll switch it to like, video." He waited patiently as an image of the pretty blonde flicked on the videophone.

"So, is there, like, any specific reason you called?", Daisy asked, a bit confused.

"Well Daisy, I uh… wanted t-to ask if M-Misty has, in any way, c-came back to the Gym?" Ash felt a little nervousness go away once he asked it, but couldn't brace himself for the next one.

"Isn't she, like, travelling with you and, like, Brock?" utterly confused, the blonde couldn't make heads or tails out of his question.

"Well, she was…..n-no she is…..uh, y-yeah….but", Ash didn't know what to say and glanced at Pikachu, who seemed as anxious as himself. He felt guilty about keeping the events from her sisters, but he knew that they would worry about their youngest sister, even though they won't show it.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND, ASH KETCHUM!" she yelled, "NOW, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BABY SISTER OR YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH!"

"Daisy! Please calm down" muttered Ash, "it's uh…it's not what you think it is….."

"Oh yeah? Then, like, tell me", Daisy narrowed her eyes, "why would you, like, ask for a person who is like travelling with you?"

Ash knew he couldn't get out of that. He had to think of something fast.

"Daisy, we were…..uh….playing…a g-game of tr-truth or dare and uh…yeah….I got a dare to….m-m-make a fool of myself in front of… a pretty lady" Ash was terrible at lying but Daisy seemed to believe it, and even a little impressed.

"Well that's, like, flattering and all but then, like, why are you alone?" she asked out of curiosity. "Uh…oh...well I came wh-while they were sleeping", he said, nervous much "might as well save the embarrassment"

"Like daisy…what are you doing on the vidphone? We have to like prepare for the contest. Remember?" two high pitched voices made their way to the eldest Waterflower sister.

"Oh okay then Ash, I will talk to you like later" she gushed "I've got a beauty contest coming up and I've gotta prepare for that. Bye"

"Okay, bye. Good luck on the contest", Ash said, plastering a fake smile across his face.

"Thanks." And with that, the screen of the videophone became black as she hung up.

"So I guess that Misty hasn't yet got to cerulean", he stated the obvious, letting a sigh of relief, "that means she is still in this forest".

"Pika chu?" Pikachu asked, unable to understand the correlation. "I just know it buddy, she's gotta be in the forest" Ash said, holding up a determined fist, "my heart says it…"

"Pika!" the little mouse shared his trainer's determination and mimicked his actions, holding out a little paw of his own.

"I promise Misty, I will find ya", said the Pokémon trainer, "I will set everything right. You and I will be beside each other again, just like how it should be, with Pikachu and Brock too" and added softly, "I hope"

"Come on Pikachu! Let's go!" and with a newfound confidence, to bring his Misty back, Ash rushed out of the Pokémon centre towards the previous day's camp with his faithful companion on his shoulder.

 **A/N: IMPORTANT** -

For all those who thought this is a one-shot let me make one thing VERY clear….this is NOT a one-shot. This is a multi chapter fic and it will have a happy ending but… it will take time. Also I would highly appreciate if people add this fic to their favs and follows 'cause it gives a nice motivation boost and urges all authors to get out the next chapter faster.

A BIG THANK YOU to all those who reviewed. You guys are the best. All those who are reading this fic… a big THANK YOU to all of you too.

 _ **Reviews**_ -

 **GUEST** **(I really do want…..)-** As much as I hate to break them up like this, it will have to be like this. What's that saying that Distance makes the heart grow fonder? I agree with you that they should make up after this and they definitely will, but not just yet. I know Ash would never say those things it's totally OOC for him but pent up emotions can release in a lot of different ways, this is just one possibility. Togepi sure sees it like that. Thanks a lot for reviewing and do review to tell me what you think of this chapter. I highly appreciate it.

 **BRTNVM** **-** Thank you so much for reviewing and I highly appreciate your suggestion as an armourshipper (sorry if the spelling is wrong). I gave it a second thought and I might just do it but, since this is an AAML, Ash will not end up with Serena if that's what you want. Again, thanks for reviewing and do tell me what you think of this chapter

 **GUEST** **(Please have….)-** I hate it too when they split up because of their argument, but for this story and their love to blossom, this was necessary. Otherwise that 'push' would never happen. They were never alone in the story till now. Don't worry, they will confess and eventually find love within each other, but first they have to deal with their barriers which are holding them apart. Their love surely did grow and eventually became the sub-theme during orange Islands, but then again, you can't expect too much from Ash. He said those things, as I explained in the story, due to the bottled emotions, which I thought and think is reasonable enough. They will have a happy ending. As a fellow pokeshipper, I can assure you of that. Also, a big thanks for reviewing. I highly appreciated it. Do tell me what you think of this chapter.

 **ST. ELMO'S FIRE-** A big thanks especially to you. I highly appreciate your help and criticism. Thanks for bringing out my mistakes into light and helping me to correct them please tell me how to put a horizontal line, because I don't know how to put it. Also this chapter was typed before your review and I didn't have to time to re-edit it, it may still have some mistakes from the past chapter. A request, please throw some light on what you think of the previous and this chapter. I would certainly appreciate it. Again, thanks for reviewing.

All those who didn't review, please do it, because I need some motivation to keep going with my FIRST story. Tell me how you think this is…..it puts a smile to my face every time I see a review… PLEASE DO REVIEW

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…..

P.S. I need a beta-reader, anyone willing to comply can PM me….Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**A LITTLE PUSH- A Pokémon Fanfiction**

No, I am not dead, for all those who were wondering. Its just that a lot of stuff came up recently and I didn't get enough time. So sorry….Anyways, here's the next chapter…..

 **A New Someone**

While Ash and Brock were with Pikachu and Togepi back at the camp, the redhead had reached another clearing. She had finally stopped crying, maybe because she didn't have any more tears to shed.

"This place looks okay for spending the night" mused Misty out loud, seeing the sun dipping into the horizon, painting the sky a shade of orangish red. Normally, she would have stopped to admire the beautiful sunset, but it became useless and unnoticeable to her without the familiar raven-haired boy beside her. At the mere thought of him, misty couldn't stop the fresh tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall.

"NO! I won't let him make me an emotional wreck! I won't let him control my life! I will lead my own, i-if that's what h-he w-w-wants..."she had started by yelling but her voice dripped to a whisper as she reached the end. "So what if I was head over heels over him? So what if I lo-loved him? So what if I wanted to stay by his side….forever? It will eventually end, right?"

She was about to step further in search of supplies, when the ground under her gave away and she fell down in the hole on her back.

"Owwwww" she wailed but her cries were out ridden by a snide laughter. Seconds later, three figures jumped out of a meowth balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" A magenta-haired woman said, announcing their presence.

"And make it double!" A violet-haired man exclaimed, a red rose clenched between his teeth.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" A Meowth appeared out of nowhere and jumped between the two.

"Team Rocket! You idiots! Let me go!" yelled Misty, annoyed at being confronted by those. Normally she could've easily send them blasting off by her mighty dragon, but she didn't want to explain the situation to her Pokémon right now.

"And what makes you think we would actually do that, twerpette? Hey! Where are the other two twerps and Pikachu?" Jessie sneered, but became shocked at finding the others missing. James saw that too, and glanced at meowth, who seemed to be thinking hard.

"Hey Jessie?" whispered James "the Pikachu isn't here. Why don't we let the twerpette go? It isn't like we need her anyway."

Jessie seemed to agree with him but Meowth butted in. "Don't be a fool, Jimmy-boy! We cud use da twoipet for catchin' da Pikachu!"

"But how Meowth?" James asked

"Simple, we capture da twoipet and find da main twoip and we cud ask him to hand over da Pikachu if he wants ta see his little girlfriend 'gain."

Jessie and James looked at each other and broke out into evil grins. "Excellent idea Meowth!"

"Hey you three!" yelled Misty, practically fuming with anger. "Let me out!"

"Oh no, little kid! we need you" Jessie sneered. "Let's see how much the twerp loves his little girlfriend"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she shouted. "That's what you say" James said. "Go Meowth!"

As if on cue, Meowth reappeared at the top the hole with a control box in hand...er, paw, with a large rubber hand sticking out at the front.

"Come ta us, twoipet" he said and pushed a button which sent the hand straight out for Misty. She jumped out just in time, but the hand brushed past her hand, badly bruising it in the process.

"Ahhh!" she yelped painfully, and held the injured spot with the good hand. "Why don't you just leave me ALONE?!"

"She said leave her alone!" shouted a girl, coming out of the shadows.

She was around misty's age. Her hazel eyes went perfectly with her fair complexion. Her golden brown hair were up in a side ponytail, barely brushing her shoulder, with bangs and a few strands left at the front to frame her face. She had on a strappy red crop top over a white strappy undershirt with jean shorts. She also had on a pair of black stockings which ended at her knees and a pair of black hunter boots. A Pikachu was perched at her shoulders. She was….pretty to say in the least.

"Oh, another annoying brat" said Jessie, with a bored expression. "Shoo away" she gestured with a flick of her hand.

"Hey Jessie" said James, "that kid has a Pikachu"

They all turned their heads to see a Pikachu perched on her shoulder.

"Twerp's or not, a Pikachu is a Pikachu, lets steal it" Jessie smirked.

"Hey kiddo, hand o'er dat Pikachu" shouted Meowth.

"And what makes you think that I will?" answered the girl, "not in a million years"

"Fine! Be that way, go Arbok!" Jessie threw out a pokeball. "Go Weezing" came another pokeball from James. "Come on out Bayleef" shouted the girl, throwing a pokeball of her own.

Once all the Pokémon were on the ground, Jessie yelled "Arbok! Poison sting"

"Dodge it, and use vine whip!" Bayleef easily dodged the attack and hit both the poison Pokémon with her powerful vines., throwing them to the ground.

"Follow up with razor leaf!" the girl cheered, securing a direct hit.

"You can't lose, get up Arbok" "Get up Weezing" At the voice of their trainers, the Pokémon got to their feet.

"Arbok! Poison tail that Bayleef" "Weezing, smokescreen" the smokescreen blocked the girl's and her Bayleef's vision, leaving them coughing badly.

"Bayleef! Stay focused" the brunette managed to choke out, but it proved of no use when a shrill, painful cry was heard as the poison tail made contact with the grass pokemon. "Bay...!"

Once the smoke cleared, Bayleef was panting heavily and Arbok and Weezing were barely standing.

"Go Arbok! Don't lose to that pathetic excuse for a pokemon. Use tackle."

"Go Weezing, you can do this. Try tackle."

"Nooo! Bayleef, dodge!" Cried the girl helplessly. She couldn't bear to see her pokemon wounded. "Bay!" Bayleef gave a cry and tried to dodge but unfortunately the damage of the previous poison attack was taking toll on her, reducing her speed considerably. The two attacks finally made contact simultaneously on the Pokémon, leaving Bayleef thoroughly out of energy.

"Bayleef! Are you okay?" the girl asked, stunned to find her pokemon so weak.

"Wa hah ha! Maybe you should concentrate more on pokemon training than meddling in people's affairs, kid" Jessie smirked, indicating her superiority.

"And maybe you should shut your big, gloating mouth" the brunette countered. She held out her pokeball for returning the exhausted pokemon. "Bayleef, retur-huh?"

Before she could recall the pokemon, a blinding white light enveloped Bayleef. All the eyes watched intently as the grass pokemon increased in size and moved onto its final evolution stage. Finally, the light ceased and a large majestic pokemon emerged before them and gave a battle cry. "Meganium!"

"Meganium! That's so cool! Can you keep up the battle?" she asked, still a bit concerned about her pokemon.

"Mega!" the grass type nodded.

"Okay, now Team Rocket! Now it's time you go down" she shouted "Meganium, use tackle!"

With amazing speed for such a large body, Meganium tackled both the poison type, sending them flying.

James, Jessie and Meowth shivered, sweating with tension. They turned to leave unnoticed, but the brunette spotted them anyway.

"Now where are you three going?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Um….for a walk?" James answered stupidly and got a whack at the back of his head by Jessie for that.

The girl could only smirk in response. "You three seem very tired. Meganium, how about sending them back flying?"

"Mega!" it nodded, as if agreeing. It sent shivers down Team Rocket's spines.

"Okay Meganium, use solar beam!" the pokemon began charging energy and after a few moments, sent it towards the trio, which in turn sent them flying into distance.

"I just knew it. We should've grabbed that Bayleef instead of that electric mouse!" Jessie said to the other two.

"And how did you know that, Jess?" James asked with a bored expression.

"That doesn't matter, you idiot!" she snapped "all that matters is that…."

"We're blasting off again" the three said in unison. *ping*

"Thanks, Meganium. You were amazing out there" the girl exclaimed, hugging her pokemon, who could only laugh happily in response. Their moment was disturbed by a reluctant groan from inside the hole, coming from Misty.

"Oh, about the girl!" she suddenly remembered just why she was fighting with Team Rocket in the first place.

"Hey, are you okay?" she exclaimed, bending over to look at the injured girl.

"I guess..." was the only response, as Misty was trying hard to control the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"You just wait, I'll get you outta there!" she said, gesturing her Meganium to use vine whip to get her.

The magnificent pokemon drew out her vines and sending down in the hole, wrapped it around Misty's waist to bring her back to the ground. As soon as she set her step on the earth, she stumbled because of lack of energy, and ended up on her knees.

"Hey! Let me help ya" the brunette said, putting her hands around Misty's shoulders for support.

"Thanks a lot for your help with Team Rocket" she said, managing a small smile.

"Don't mention it, by the way, I'm Jennifer" the girl responded, smiling.

"And I'm Misty" she said "nice to meet you"

"The pleasure's entire mine" Jennifer began, but her hazel eyes grew concerned when her eyes travelled to the wound on Misty's arm."

"Your arm's injured. We need to treat it, quick" she exclaimed.

"Oh no! It's not needed" she lied through her teeth "my arm's totally fine". She held her arms a bit tighter, flinching due to the pain.

"Misty, it's NOT okay. My little cottage is just nearby, come with me" she said, her tone stern, but her eyes held a sympathetic gaze." We can treat your wound there"

The redhead was about to refuse, but the pain was unable to bear, so she just responded timidly. "Okay"

"Let's go" Jennifer said softly, and returned Meganium to her pokeball. "Come on Pikachu! Hop on" she gestured to the electric type, who jumped on her shoulder, smiling cutely.

Misty couldn't help but smile at the brunette and her Pikachu. they seemed to share a special bond, and seemed incomplete without each other. It almost reminded her of….

"So, shall we continue?" the girl asked, breaking the Water Pokémon trainer's train of thoughts. "The sooner we reach the better."

"Sure!" she said, "thanks"

And so they began the trek back to Jennifer's cottage to heal her wound, and Misty made a new friends. But what role will she have in bringing our favouriote couple together? Read on to find out.

 **A/N:** Nothing much to say, except REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE. The next chapter should be up in about a few days.

REVIEW PLEASE

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…..

P.S. A big THANK YOU to Zelda, her review was really nice. Reviews like this totally make my day…


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**

First of all. I want to say SORRY to all the readers out there because this is possibly the last time I am posting anything on this site. I won't write anymore. I am sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, but I can't do anything about it.

In the last few days, I have gone through some serious demotivation. I feel like I am not wanted anymore.

I don't have it in me what it takes to be a good fanfiction author. I love all your appreciation, but deep down I feel like I am a good-for-nothing loser. I don't think I have written or will write anything good.

The day I have started writing, my insecurities have increased, my relations have shattered and recently my PC also broke down. So maybe it's just not meant to be. Sorry if I ever said anything wrong to you or hurt you in any way.

Last but not the least, I want to say, Thank you to all my readers! Your reviews made me smile, I felt good. Your appreciation was wonderful. I feel very guilty to leave you hanging, but I think it's for the best.

Thanks for support and Sorry because possibly I won't ever post anything again. All the people who ever fav, followed or reviewed my story are always held dear.

Goodbye

Signing off (possibly forever)

Jeniffer


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **NOTE** : I want to say a few things, but for people, who want to know just the date of publishing, please scroll to the end. Thank you

Before I start, I apologize to all the readers who were expecting an update. This is NOT an update, it's my note.

 **WHY?**

I have read some reviews and people are asking me to update the stories. I also want to, but the circumstances right now don't allow so.

See, the thing is, I am residing in India, and I'm in 12th standard. For the students who are in 12th, there is an exam conducted at the end of school year (ie. in March). The percentage in those exams has a major role for decision of going to a college. The college I want to go to had a cutoff of 98.25% last year. You can imagine the stress and competition I am facing.

I was working my ass off for preparing for these exams and still am, that was the reason I wasn't able to update in so long.

 **AM I ABANDONING THESE STORIES?**

HELL NO! I could never abandon my creations. As I have said multiple times, I will complete these stories, no matter the time it takes.

 **WILL I UPDATE NOW?**

Unfortunately, no. I'm giving up my electronic devices, like mobile, laptop etc. to focus better.

 **WHEN CAN Y'ALL EXPECT THE UPDATES?**

It may seem a long while, but you may expect them from **APRIL 2020.** I know it's really long but exams will be conducted throughout March.

I know you may think that I'm not dedicated enough, but it's a question of my career. If you were in my shoes, will you prioritize your career or your writings?

 _My personal note:_

I am really sorry for making you wait that long, but please try to understand, my dear readers, that I'm working for my future. Hope you guys forgive me and try to understand my perspective.

Also, I solemnly promise, as soon as my exams are over, I will update and COMPLETE all my stories, every single one.

I just want you guys to be patient with me. Thank you for understanding.

Signing off

Jeniffer


End file.
